You Made Your Choice
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3* Adora's had just about enough of Catra. Takes place in the season 3 finale, AU that takes place just before Angella shows up. Not bashing, but I would advise hardcore Catra fans to stay away. One-Shot


**Season 3 was the best season and Adora is best girl. Fight me.**

OoOoOo

_"You broke the world and it is all your fault."_

Adora stared up at her former friend, trembling with shame and regret. Because Catra was right; she hadn't been able to stop the portal from being opened. She had failed- the all-mighty She-Ra had let this happen to Etheria, to her precious home. This _was_ her fault. She had tried so hard to be a better She-Ra than Mara that she had exposed Etheria to a fate even worse than seclusion. Time and space itself were being ripped apart all because-

...

All because Catra had pulled the switch.

Suddenly, Adora wasn't shameful or regretful anymore. No, the blond was angry. Her gaze hardened as she shoved Catra backward and away from her. "No, it's _not_!" she exclaimed vehemently. Because really, how was this even remotely her fault?

She hadn't sought out Catra. No, it had been the other way around. Catra had been following _her _in the Crimson Waste, had been spying on _her _message from Mara. Adora had only been trying to find out more about her past, she hadn't even been on a mission for the Rebellion. But that hadn't mattered because Catra only cared about herself, only saw her needs and wants. This all happened because Catra was too damn selfish to see that not everything was about her.

And Adora was sick of it.

Her first thought had been to end this quickly, to get Catra out of the way so that she could fix the world. But now, Adora was completely and utterly pissed off, for lack of a better term. And what better way to release her frustration than to rip into her former best friend?

The world was ending anyway, what did she have to lose?

"_How dare you,_" she hissed coldly as she advanced, her bluebell eyes clouded over by rage. Catra looked shocked and stumbled backward slightly. "How dare you stand there and blame _me_ for this." She jabbed her finger against the catgirl's chest. "_You_ pulled that switch even when I told you not to, even when I told you what could happen."

Catra regained her composure and shoved her hand away. "Oh-so _perfect_ Adora," she sneered. "You think I have to do everything you tell me to. Well, guess what?" She lunged forward suddenly. "I _don't_-"

She cut herself off with a yelp as Adora grabbed her arm and flipped her, yanking her harshly onto her back. "You think I told you not to activate the portal to boss you around?" she snapped incredulously. "How stupid are you?" Catra tried to sweep her leg, but Adora was- for once- faster and brought her heel down on the catgirl's ankle, causing her to shriek in pain as the sound of a bone snapping echoed through the nearly-empty void.

Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Newsflash, Catra," Adora snapped. "I never _wanted_ to be She-Ra. Hordak stole me from my home as a baby and that practically decided my _entire_ destiny." Because she was sick of Catra complaining about how much her life sucked. She had her own problems, she just never dwelt on them long enough for them to fester. "I didn't have a goddamn choice!"

"So that's it, huh?" Catra snapped back. "Strong and powerful Adora just had to leave everything behind to fulfill some _great_ destiny. You could have stayed. You _promised_ me that we would always be together. _You did this to me_!"

Adora's eyes narrowed at the slight. "I don't know why you're acting like _I'm_ the only one who broke that promise." She took a deep breath to calm herself down, her rarely-seen temper fighting to claw its way out. "I may have left the Horde, but I _never_ left you. You could have come with me in Thaymor. Hell, you could have come with me in the Crystal Castle!"

She blinked harshly, trying to keep her tears at bay. It wasn't an easy image, seeing your best friend, the person you grew up with, stand over you and leave you for dead. Adora still had nightmares about it.

Catra glared up at her, swiping at her with her claws. "And _nothing's_ changed!" she growled. "You leaving is still the best thing that ever happened to me! With no one around the coddle, Shadow Weaver couldn't pick favorites! She couldn't do anything to me anymore!"

Adora glared back, though her glare was colder instead of angry not that she was cooling down as she shook her head. "You really think that Shadow Weaver went easy on me because I was her 'favorite,' as you say? You really are oblivious." She considered kneeling down to her level to make the words sting but thought better of it. She wasn't Catra, she didn't taunt her enemies when they were emotionally spent.

"Well, I have news for you," she continued. "Whenever _you_ messed up, _I_ paid the price. Whenever _you_ got us in trouble, Shadow Weaver would spend _hours_ reconditioning my mind to make me into her perfect little soldier."

It was something she hadn't even told Bow or Glimmer. When the memories first started to appear in her dreams the nights following her defection from the Horde, she had written them off as simple nightmares. But laying there as Shadow Weaver prepared to wipe her memories had sparked something in her.

It wasn't the first time it had happened.

And reconditioning wasn't pleasant in the slightest. It felt as though someone was physically picking at her brain, removing almost all of her free will and erratic emotions. And when she tried to resist, Shadow Weaver would just hurt her. It made her sick just thinking about it. She supposed that the Sword of Protection had finally broken the spell.

Needless to say, her former friend's broken record of 'woe is me' was working her last nerve. Because she hadn't made Catra do anything, it had all been her decision. So, why had she been feeling bad all this time? And she might not have broken the world, but she knew it was her job to fix it.

She knew it was time to finally end this.

Catra groaned and got up, not saying anything as she lunged again. Adora stared right into her cracked face as she did. "You made your choice," she said finally, her fist curling at her side. "Now, _live with it_!"

And with that, she flung her fist forward into a right hook, her knuckles connecting with Catra's cheek. The catgirl fell and Adora knew she wouldn't be getting back up again. And she couldn't find it within herself to care.

Catra had done this to herself.

OoOoOo

**So, this was more of a me the fandom fic than Adora Catra. Just something to vent my frustrations with the fandom. I just never understood why everyone kissed the ground Catra walked on and I was so glad when they finally pointed out in season 3 that no one forced Catra to make her decisions, they were all her own. I've had a certain disdain for her since she slashed Adora's back in Battle for Brightmoon.**

**That and Adora confronting Shadow Weaver were the highlights of her character. I knew I liked her for a reason. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review (I'm ready for the flames, so come at me).**


End file.
